Mobile street sweepers are commonly employed to remove debris from streets and other flat surfaces, such as parking lots and runways. These types of sweepers typically employ a main broom that moves debris from the surface to be cleaned onto a conveyor assembly. One type of conveyor assembly used for this purpose is a belt type assembly wherein the conveyor comprises a continuous belt having paddles that transport the debris up to a hopper on the sweeper vehicle. Another type of conveyor assembly is a squeegee type assembly wherein the debris is transported against a wear plate via paddles up to the hopper. Typically, street sweeping vehicles employing conveyors are configured and built to accommodate only one specific type of conveyor with no ability to easily reconfigure the vehicle after manufacture. Improvements are desired.